


Ad-dick-tion

by Tarash



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cock Addiction, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Come Slut, Come Swallowing, Cruising, Dubious Consent, Erotic Hypnosis, Erotic Mind Control, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Hypnosis, M/M, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, straight to gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarash/pseuds/Tarash
Summary: Mike visits the hypnotist to get rid of his smoking addiction. The hypnotist decides to make Mike addicted to something more fun instead.





	1. Chapter 1

"So, what brings you here?" the hypnotist asks. He gives his new client, Mike, a friendly smile. He hopes Mike will prove a suitable candidate for his little personal experiment.

 

Mike is in his early thirties, blonde, short-cropped hair, and his tight shirt reveals that he regularly works out. The sleeves are tight around his biceps, and his nipples are poking through the fabric, showing off his broad chest. He sits back on the couch, his legs spread comfortably, and he shrugs. "I tried everything else," he replies. "You know, to quit smoking."

 

"And why do you want to quit smoking?"

 

Another shrug. "Well, health reasons, obviously." Then he rolls his eyes. "And because so many chicks hate it, which makes getting pussy annoying sometimes. Like, I work out, I take care of myself, can't a guy live a little? But no, moment some chick at the gym sees me grab a cigarette, she looks at me like I'm a massive creep." He lets out a huge sigh.

 

The hypnotist nods. "Sounds like that's been frustrating you for some time." With some luck, he can channel that frustration into a better outlet.

 

"Hell yeah!" Mike exclaims. "Like, I'm only after a quick fuck, if she asks nicely I won't even light up immediately afterwards. I mean, uhm." He coughs. "Not that I'm not getting plenty of pussy even with the smoking, but, y'know." He shrugs again. "Wouldn't mind getting more."

 

"You spend a lot of time at the gym?" the hypnotist asks.

 

"Yeah, an hour or so every day, after work. More in the weekend. It's where all the hot chicks are, in those tight yoga pants... I swear, whoever invented those is the fucking best." Mike grins. 

 

"And you prefer the gym to meet women?" the hypnotist asks. "Not a bar? A dating app?"

 

"Oh, those work too, but hey, while I'm there I might as well try and get some pussy, right? Not like I'm the only one." He snorts. "Of course, some guys have completely the wrong idea and try to hit on _me_. I put them straight pretty quickly." He laughs. "Heh, straight. Get it?"

 

The hypnotist gives him a polite smile. Yes, Mike is a perfect candidate for his experiments. They have been going well. Mike's hardly the first guy the hypnotist has treated. They all come in, talking big about wanting to score pussy, but it usually takes just one session to make them crave something else entirely.

 

"Anyway, I get why they hit on me." Mike spreads his arms. "I mean, it's kinda flattering, but no way would I fuck a guy when I can get pussy."

 

"We are here to help you with your smoking habit, though," the hypnotist reminds him, eager to get started. "So, why don't you relax, and focus on your breathing? It's easier if you close your eyes."

 

"What, you're not gonna swing a watch or something?" Mike asks.

 

The hypnotist resists the urge to roll his eyes. So clichéd. "No, using your own breathing as a focal point is more effective. Now, relax, Mike, and count to four as you breathe in through your nose, and to four as you exhale through your mouth."

 

He counts out loud as Mike does so, and he's pleased when Mike obeys and closes his eyes, his breathing slowing down. He watches Mike relax, sagging down on the couch.

 

"Right, now I'm going to put on some soothing music. It'll help you relax and reach a deeper state of hypnosis. It'll make the session more effective," the hypnotist says.

 

The music is a mixture of white noise, binaural beats and a pulsing bass, like a heartbeat. He has developed it especially for these special sessions.

 

He walks Mike through relaxing his body, starting at his feet and up through his legs, his waist, his arms, his shoulders, and his head. He talks Mike through imagining himself sinking deeper and deeper, until he's surrounded by darkness, floating calmly.

 

He asks Mike about which gym he goes to, and Mike's response is slow and sluggish, and it's obvious he's under deep enough for the hypnotist to start properly.

 

"Now, Mike, you came here because you're addicted to cigarettes, right?"

 

"...Right."

 

"Picture one in your hand. The way it feels in your hand as you hold it. The way it tastes as you put it to your lips. The way it smells, that hit when you take your first drag, sucking on it," the hypnotist continues.

 

Mike lets out a happy groan.

 

"Exactly. Feels good, doesn't it?"

 

"...Yes."

 

"Wouldn't it be better," the hypnotist continues, "if it were bigger? Longer? Thicker? Warmer?"

 

"...Yes," Mike replies, but there's an unsure tone to it.

 

"Yes, it is," the hypnotist quickly assures him. "Yes, it would be better if it were bigger, and thicker. That's what you want to hold, and suck on. Something better than cigarettes."

 

"...Yes." Mike's tone is more sure now.

 

The hypnotist smiles. "Exactly. So that is what we'll channel your addiction to cigarettes into. Something better. Something healthier. Something that'll make you a lot happier, Mike. Something with plenty of protein to keep you strong. Isn't that what you want?"

 

"...Yes." Even though Mike is under, there's a hint of enthusiasm.

 

"So, from now on, you won't crave cigarettes anymore," the hypnotist says. "You'll crave dick."

 

He waits for a reaction, but Mike remains silent. Good. He's definitely listening and taking this in.

 

"You will crave dick. You will think about sucking cock like you think about smoking a cigarette. You will look forward to sucking dick, to holding a thick cock, to smelling its musky scent, to touching it with your lips, to wrapping your lips around it and letting it slide deeper," the hypnotist continues. "Sucking dick will give you that same rush a cigarette used to. You will swallow cum eagerly. Right?"

 

"...Right."

 

The hypnotist repeats his commands a few times, then has Mike repeat them back to him. "Now go on, once I release you, how will you feel? What will you do instead of wanting cigarettes?"

 

"Crave dick," Mike intones. "I will want to suck cock and swallow cum. I will look forward to sucking cock and swallowing cum. I will feel good sucking cock and swallowing cum."

 

The hypnotist smiles, and reinforces the changed connection, to make sure that Mike's cigarette addiction is entirely rerouted to an addiction to, well, dick.

 

He brings Mike out of his trance slowly, and turns off the music before pulling him out completely.

 

Mike blinks when he opens his eyes, looking refreshed. "Huh, feels like I just had a really nice nap!"

 

The hypnotist laughs. "I hear that often. It's a good sign, it means your mind and body were very relaxed and focused on my words. Now, I suggest we make another appointment in two or three days, to see how you've been getting on and if you need another session."

 

Mike nods. "Yeah, sounds good. You know, I don't feel like smoking at all!"

 

*

 

Mike doesn't feel any different after the hypnosis session. He didn't think it would do anything, but a buddy on an online fitness forum recommended this guy, and Mike figured he might as well try it. Waking up feeling refreshed was nice, though, and he definitely hasn't wanted a nicotine shot since that first session.

 

But he has been feeling antsy, like he does when he needs to smoke, but he knows what that feels like, and this isn't it. He wants _something_ , though. Something to put in his mouth.

 

He tries chewing gum, which doesn't work, and tries lollipops, even if the other guys in the office make fun of him for eating candy, and the lollipops are a bit better, but they're still not right.

 

He starts eating more bananas and cucumbers, and their shape feels better in his mouth, but they're too cold, too soft.

 

It's frustrating, and he uses that frustration that evening as he works out. He's sweaty from the treadmill, and puts a towel down before lying down to do some bench presses. It's pretty quiet and everyone else is busy, so he doesn't pile on the weights like he would if he did have a spotter.

 

Even with less weight than he can press, it's a good work-out. He focuses on his form, and is staring at the ceiling determinedly.

 

"You need a hand, there?"

 

He blinks and finishes his rep. "You offering?" He's seen the guy around before, taller and broader than Mike, and Mike's been toying with the idea of asking him for work-out tips, but he's worried the guy'll assume Mike is hitting on him.

 

The guy shrugs. "Seen you press more than this before. Come on, I'll spot you."

 

Mike is pleased that the other man noticed that. "All right."

 

The first few reps with the extra weight go well. The guy is quiet, and Mike goes back to staring at the ceiling.

 

But in the corner of his eye he can see the guy’s groin, clad in some grey sweatpants, and he can't help but glance at it every now and then. With the guy standing so close, it's obvious from the way he smells that he just finished working out. His arms are still glistening with sweat.

 

Mike can smell it. He can smell the guy's sweat, and it smells surprisingly good and musky.

 

"Careful," the guy tells him, and helps him finish the rep. "Getting tired?"

 

"Nuh uh," Mike says. He's fine. He just got a little distracted. The antsiness that's been inside him all day is back with a vengeance, and soon, Mike's eyes drift from the ceiling to the groin above him.

 

It does smell good, and it makes his mouth water. He starts when he feels his own cock stir in his sweatpants. What the hell?

 

The guy shifts forward, tilting his hips a little. "You sure you wanna keep going?"

 

Shit, has the guy noticed Mike's staring? Does he think Mike is hitting on him? Because Mike is definitely not hitting on him, or interested in his cock. At all. He's definitely not thinking about what the guy's cock might smell like, or feel like in his hands, or taste like in his mouth...

 

Above him, the guy chuckles and he helps Mike put the bar back in the rack. "You seemed a little distracted."

 

Mike is panting, still lying down. Why does he keep thinking about the guy's cock? He's not interested in guys. He likes women, likes scoring pussy. "I, uhm, guess," he mumbles.

 

"Why don't we get some water in the dressing room?" the guy says, grinning suggestively at Mike.

 

Mike's seen that grin before, and he usually laughs it off, letting whatever guy hit on him know that he doesn't swing that way. Those guys always walk off with their tail between their legs.

 

"I don't know..." Mike hedges, his eyes still glued to the guy's groin. Oh God, that scent.

 

"C'mon," the guy says, putting his hands on his hips. It drives his crotch forward, closer to Mike's face. "I think we both know that you want that... drink. That you're fucking thirsty."

 

He closes his eyes as he inhales deeply, and nods. It smells so good, his mouth is watering at the thought of sucking the guy's dick. He sits up, and lets the guy help him up. He follows the guy quietly to the man's changing room down the corridor, the one that's quietest.

 

The guy wastes no time once they're inside, dragging Mike into the communal shower and pushing his own sweatpants down. "Go on."

 

The guy's cock is half-hard and huge, and Mike kneels down without even being aware he's doing it. He reaches out and wraps one hand around it, and it feels so good and hot in his hands.

 

He starts pumping it up and down, licking his lips as the dick hardens. It's growing bigger and thicker until his fingers aren't touching anymore.

 

The guy groans happily. "That's it, now suck it like the thirsty bitch you are."

 

Mike wants to protest. He's not some bitch thirsting for cock! He likes pussy! But he finds himself leaning closer, opening his mouth and when his lips touch the tip of the guy's cock, he groans. It tastes so good!

 

He quickly swallows the guy's cock down, wanting more and moaning around it. Oh yes, yes, this is what he wants, what he's been needing, why he's been feeling so antsy. He just needed a big cock to suck on.

 

The guy groans. "That's right, suck my dick."

 

Mike keeps one hand wrapped around the base of the guy's cock, and he bobs back and forth quickly. He closes his eyes, inhaling deeply. His own cock is hard too, and he loves the feeling of the guy's cock in his mouth, filling it up, and the way his cock tastes and feels against his tongue.

 

He wants more, and he lets the cock slide down the back of his throat. He gags, and groans in disappointment.

 

"Fuck, you're an eager cocksucker, aren't you?" the guy moans. He puts one hand on the back of Mike's head. "Yeah, take it, bitch." He pushes Mike forward, making him take the cock down his throat again.

 

Mike moans happily. Yes, he wants to take more, taste more, feel more. He keeps gagging, drooling around the guy's cock and can feel it dribble down his chin. It's not so bad, and totally worth it to keep this massive cock in his mouth.

 

"That's it, take it deeper," the guy tells him, staring down at him. "Cocksluts like you can take it."

 

Mike moans, trying to shake his head. He's not a cockslut. He just, well, he just likes sucking cock! It feels so good! And he's not even gagging anymore.

 

The guy moves his hands so he's holding Mike's head with both hands. "Stay still," he grunts, keeping Mike’s head in place.

 

Mike just groans, his mouth still full of cock.

 

The guy starts thrusting, deep, hard thrusts down Mike's throat. "You love it," he grunts, "cocksluts like you, you love it."

 

Mike moans. He does love this, yes, but does that make him a cockslut?

 

"That's why you come here, right?" the guy says. "Thirsty for cock." He groans, thrusting deeper. "Bet once I've finished with you, you'll be looking for another guy."

 

Oh, that does sound nice, now that the guy mentions it...

 

The guy's thrusts grow faster, and his grunts deeper. He stops speaking, groaning with every thrust, and eventually thrusts in hard.

 

Mike closes his eyes, moaning as he feels the guy cum down his throat. It tastes so good, feels so good to be filled up.

 

When the guy pulls out, Mike surges forward to lick the cum remains off his cock.

 

The guy laughs as he shoves Mike out of the way and pulls his sweatpants up. "Hope to see you again sometime, cockslut."

 

With that, he swaggers around the corner and Mike hears the door to the dressing room open and close.

 

Mike is panting as he stares at the tiled wall. What just happened? He just sucked a guy's cock and loved it? Why did he love it? Why did it feels so good? Why is he feeling so calm and relaxed right now?

 

The door opens and closes again, and Mike scrambles to his feet.

 

It's his hypnotist, dressed casually in a t-shirt and some sweatpants. "Oh, hello, Mike." He smiles and gestures at Mike's face. "I see you've been busy..."

 

Mike feels his cheeks heat up and he wipes at his chin. He thought he swallowed all the guy's come, but apparently not. "I'm, uhm, yeah?"

 

The hypnotist walks into the communal shower, and palms his groin. "I do hope you're ready for another one, Mike." He grabs his cock through his sweatpants, then reaches out to stroke Mike's face.

 

Mike groans quietly when he can smell the musk on the hypnotist's face. "Oh yes." He finds himself kneeling down again, and he rubs his face against his hypnotist's groin. "Yes!"

 

He wants more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on Tumblr as http://tarasherotica.tumblr.com/


	2. Chapter 2

The hypnotist pulls his sweatpants down, along with his boxers, and his cock juts out. It’s half hard, and Mike can’t take his eyes off it.

He can’t believe he’s about to suck it.

He can’t believe that he _wants_ to.

He looks up at the hypnotist, who’s older than Mike is, in his late forties or early fifties, with some grey in his dark hair. The man smiles down at Mike. “Go on,” he says, thrusting his hips forward a little. “You know you want to.”

Mike nods, and he wraps his hand around the base of the hypnotist’s cock, just as he did with the other guy’s, pumping his fist up and down. It feels good to have it harden in his hand, and then he leans forward, his mouth open.

“That’s it,” the hypnotist murmurs. “That’s it, Mike.”

Mike starts bobbing back and forth, since the other guy liked that, and he groans at how good it feels to have a cock in his mouth. He loves the musky scent, the heat of it in his mouth, the way his hypnotist’s dick is now fully hard. It’s not as thick as the previous guy’s, which makes sucking it a little easier.

He closes his eyes, enjoying the way the cock rubs against his tongue as he bobs back and forth. He feels a hand on the back of his head, but the hypnotist merely starts stroking his hair. He doesn’t push Mike closer, but lets Mike set his own pace.

He takes the cock deeper, groaning softly. He doesn’t feel the same urgency he did sucking the other guy’s cock. His need has been sated, but it feels too good to stop now.

The hypnotist keeps stroking his hair. “Good, Mike. Like that, take it deeper. That’s all right, keep breathing. You’re doing very well.”

He likes knowing that he’s doing well, and he moans happily. He takes the cock deeper again, as long as he can, then pulls back a little. He finds a rhythm that works, trying to keep it down his throat as long as he can each time. He keeps gagging on it, but the hypnotist doesn’t seem to mind.

He keeps moaning around the hard cock in his mouth, and then the hypnotist starts to thrusting and letting out a deep groan above him.

Oh, he must be close! Time to increase his efforts. He can’t wait to swallow another load of cum. The previous one tasted great.

“Oh yeah,” the hypnotist groans, and he keeps thrusting. “Mmm, keep sucking, Mike, just like that. Like, oh, like that!”

He thrusts in hard, and Mike nearly gags when the hypnotist cums down his throat. It’s a struggle to swallow it all down, and some of it dribbles past his lips. He waits for the man to finish cumming, then begins licking his cock clean. Mmm, his cum is delicious. He licks his lips when he’s done, then looks up at the hypnotist.

The older man smiles down at him. “Well done, Mike. I’ll be in the changing room, waiting while you get your breath back. I think we’ll have a lot to discuss.”

The hypnotist pulls his boxers and sweatpants up, and walks back out.

Mike is still on his knees, and he gets up slowly. He’s still reeling from how good he feels, but that feeling is fading already. It leaves his mind a little clearer, and he frowns.

He just sucked two dicks.

He’s not gay! He likes pussy!

What the hell did the hypnotist do to him? Why did he even want to suck dick? Why did he like it?

He realises that his own cock is hard in his sweatpants, and he palms it. It jerks eagerly, and he bites back a groan. He doesn’t want the hypnotist to think he’s jerking off.

He thinks back on sucking dick, hoping that’ll turn him limp, but all he can remember is how good it felt.

He shakes his head, disgusted with himself, and heads into the changing room, determined to give the hypnotist a piece of his mind.

“Ah, Mike,” the hypnotist said, sitting calmly on one of the wooden benches lining the walls.

“What the fuck, man!” Mike yells, clenching his fists.

“Calm down,” the hypnotist tells him. “After all, you need my help, don’t you?”

He hesitates. He really wants to punch the man, but the hypnotist is right. “Fine. Change me back. Unhypnotise me.”

“But I did what you asked. You’re no longer addicted to smoking,” the older man replies, smiling.

“Yeah, but now I’m addicted to, y’know,” he says. He gestures at the hypnotist.

“To what, Mike?”

He feels his face heat up. “To cock,” he mutters, ducking his head.

The hypnotist laughs. “Yes! Isn’t it wonderful? After all, you’re a straight man. You told me so yourself.” He’s grinning now. “And shouldn’t it be far easier for you to quit sucking cock and beat that addiction than to quit smoking?”

Mike stares at him. “Wait, that’s why you did it?”

“Of course. I fully expected that you would never even give anyone a blowjob. But perhaps you needed to do it so you knew what your new addiction was,” the hypnotist says.

Mike isn’t sure if he believes him. After all, the older man did come in here and took advantage of Mike’s addiction. “And now that I know, I’ll stop doing it?”

The hypnotist shrugs. “That is up to you, of course. It will depend on your willpower, on your behaviour, just as if you were trying to quit smoking. But then, you liked smoking. You have created a habit of smoking. You’ve been smoking for years. No wonder that quitting that is difficult. But you’ve never sucked cock before, have you?” The older man grins again. “Well, before today.”

Mike nods along. “So, you basically made me addicted to something I wouldn’t like, because that makes it easier for me not to do it?” He supposes that makes some sense. At work, he has colleagues who invite him for smoke breaks, but no one has ever invited him for a blowjob break.

“Exactly!” the hypnotist tells him. “Now, I do want you to keep seeing me every week on Monday, so that we can discuss how it’s been working.” His smile turns a little cruel. “Unless you’d rather talk about it with someone else…”

He shakes his head immediately. “No, no! Uhm, that sounds good. Like a kind of accountability thing?” He’s read about that during one of his previous attempts to quit smoking. If you want to quit smoking, tell others, so that they will keep you accountable. Except he can’t tell anyone he’s now addicted to giving blowjobs.

“Sure,” the hypnotist replies. “Yes, accountability. Now, since your body is still addicted and your mind thinks it’s addicted to sucking cock, you will get withdrawal symptoms if you go a long time without giving a blowjob.”

Mike nods. “Yeah, I noticed that.”

“So,” the hypnotist continues, “just in case you _do_ want to give in, I can tell you that there’s a gay bar nearby that has a gloryhole in the men’s room. Very useful if you want to discreetly suck a few dicks. It’s called the Rainbow Lion.”

Mike scoffs at that. “Seriously?” Like hell is he going to a gay bar!

“Yeah, I know,” the hypnotist replies with a shrug. “It’s a corny name, but the owner likes it. Otherwise, there’s always Grindr. Very useful if you want to quickly hook up with someone.”

Mike shakes his head. There’s no way he’s gonna go to a gay bar, since he isn’t gay, and he doesn’t need some dumb gay dating app either. “I’m not gonna suck another dick.”

“That’s the spirit!” The hypnotist gets up. “But your current addiction works kinda the same as your smoking addiction,” he says. “You’ve now sucked two cocks today. That means your body and your mind will want the same tomorrow, and the day after that.”

Mike groans. He used to smoke around twelve, thirteen cigarettes a day, and he knows how it felt when he tried to cut back to five or six. He still felt on edge constantly, thinking about when he was allowed to have his next cigarette. “All right, so I’m quitting cold turkey.”

The hypnotist smiles. “So, can I expect to see you in my office next Monday, at three? It’s Wednesday now, so I wonder how you’ll be doing by then.”

Mike shrugs. “I’ll be fine.”

All he has to do is not suck cock, and he’s gone for his entire life without ever having done that before. He’ll be fine.

*

Work on Thursday is fine, his colleagues still asking him how his quitting is going, and Mike admits it is difficult. He has been feeling antsy, and a few of his colleagues try to cajole him into coming with them for a smoking break. Mike refuses, and when it’s time for lunch, he opts for a walk.

It would be easy to fall back into the habit of smoking during lunch, even though he doesn’t feel the urge to smoke, and the whole point of this ridiculous hypnosis thing is for him to quit smoking.

He walks around the office park, and nods at employees from other businesses who are also going for a walk. He stops at a construction site further down the road, and watches the men work. It’s a warm day, and he can see dark patches on their backs as they move around.

He remembers the musky scent of the guy he sucked off at the gym. Ugh, he can’t believe he doesn’t even know the guy’s name! He just dropped to his knees and sucked him off, like a complete slut. But he’d been sweaty from his work-out, and his scent had made Mike’s mouth water.

Would it be the same with those builders? They’re all pretty burly, strong guys. No doubt they’ve worked up a sweat everywhere, and Mike wonders if they’d smell and taste as good as the guy at the gym.

“Hey, what you staring at?”

He blinks, his face turning a little red as he realises he’s been fantasising about sucking off those builders. He doesn’t want to do that! “Oh, nothing,” he manages. “Just, y’know, wondering when it’ll be done. I work in one of the offices down the road.” He gestures vaguely.

The builder on the other side of the chain-link fences eyes him. He’s wearing jeans and a tight t-shirt, damp patches under his armpits, and a hard helmet. “And you’re, what, bothered by the noise? The traffic?”

Mike nods, because yeah, that’s an excellent reason why he’s curious.

“Well, we’re on schedule,” the builder says. “So in a month, maybe six weeks we should be done.” He puts his hand on his hips. “Anything else you wanna know?”

“Right,” Mike says, nodding along, trying not to look at the guy’s crotch. The way he’s put his hands draws attention to it. “I’ll just let you get back to work, then.”

The guy smiles. “Yeah, you too.” He walks away from the fence, but when he’s about thirty yards away, he looks over his shoulder and his grin turns wider.

Mike looks away. He hopes the guy doesn’t think he’s trying to flirt. He was just making conservation, after all. Trying to form a new habit instead of smoking during his lunch.

He continues his walk, and when he’s back at his office, his mind keeps going back to the builder, to how broad he was, and what it’d be like to sink on his knees in front of him and let his thick cock slide into his mouth…

If anyone notices his concentration is flagging, they don’t call him out on it, or just put it down to him trying to quit smoking.

At the end of the day, Mike is at a loss. Normally, he’d go to the gym and work out, but he might run into the same guy he sucked off yesterday. The guy might think Mike wants to do it again. As he sits in his car, wondering if he should head home or to the gym, his mind keeps replaying yesterday’s events over and over.

The scent of his groin, so close to Mike’s face when Mike was doing bench presses. The incredible feeling of licking the guy’s cock, how good it had felt to let it slide down his throat. The way the guy had groaned and called him an eager cocksucker and a slut. The amazing taste of the guy’s cum.

Mike groans, and he realises he’s hard. He can’t go to the gym tonight, he can’t take the risk. No, he’ll stay away from the gym for a few days until he’s got himself under control. He can always switch gyms.

The evening at home isn’t much easier on him. He keeps remembering how good it felt to suck the guy’s cock, and how good it felt to suck the hypnotist’s cock. His entire body is thrumming with need, the need to suck cock and swallow cum. His cock is hard just thinking about it.

He decides to watch porn, and finds a promising video of some schoolgirl and a teacher, and obviously the schoolgirl has cheated on a test, so she needs a spanking, and after that she’s forced to give the teacher a blowjob.

Mike groans as the girl gets on her knees, her blue eyes wide as she looks up at the teacher. The guy’s cock is thick and long and she struggles to take it. He tries not to put himself in her place, tries not to think about what it would be like to suck a cock that huge.

He tries to think about her sucking him off, about her on her knees in front of him, bobbing her head up and down.

His mind keeps going back to sucking dick himself, and eventually he cums with the mental image of the teacher thrusting into his mouth and cumming down his throat.

Mike groans in frustration. He feels a little better, but this is still wrong. He’s straight. He shouldn’t want to suck cock!

He reminds himself that these are just withdrawal symptoms. It’s like the hypnotist told him. His body is now used to sucking two cocks a day. It will have to get used to sucking no cocks a day.

He hopes that’ll happen soon.

*

The only thing that keeps him going in the office the next day is that it’s Friday. He’ll have an entire weekend to himself, and he won’t have to deal with dumb questions from clients or colleagues. Others pick up on his foul mood, and a couple of colleagues grumble that they’d rather he start smoking again.

During his lunch walk he passes the construction site, and slows his pace. He doesn’t see the guy he spoke to yesterday anywhere. Which is fine, obviously.

On his way back he passes the site again and stops to watch for a minute. The men are clearly working hard, and Mike tries not to look at their arms or think about the bulges in their jeans or if they’re as well-hung as the teacher in the porn video he watched last night.

“Checking up on us, huh?”

He steps back. Oh great, it’s the guy from yesterday. He’s wearing a different shirt, which is still tight across his chest, and he takes his hard helmet off to run his hand through his dark hair.

“Uhm, you, er, seem to be doing well,” Mike says, “with the building.” He hopes his face isn’t red.

“Yeah, we had a pretty good morning.” The builder looks at Mike. “How about you?”

“Oh, y’know, the usual,” he replies, shrugging. “Dumb questions from clients, dumber questions from colleagues.”

“Huh, sounds like one of my days!” The builder grins at him.

Mike smiles, then takes a step back. He’s not flirting with the guy, after all. “I, er, gotta get back to work,” he says.

“Yeah, me too.” The builder smiles, and gives him a wink before striding off.

Mike feels his face heat up. Great, that guy _definitely_ thinks Mike is flirting with him! Oh well, it’s Friday, and he won’t be seeing the builder again. He’ll have a nice, quiet weekend to himself, and then on Monday he can go back to his normal lunch routine, or take a different route for his walk.

*

That evening, he can’t stop remembering the two cocks he sucked. His mind keeps playing those memories over and over until he can practically taste it. He palms his cock through his jeans and groans. He can’t go on like this. He needs to suck cock!

He bites his lip. No, he doesn’t. He’s a straight man. He doesn’t need or want to suck cock.

Even though they taste so good, and the cum tastes so good. He groans at the memory. Fuck, he really wants to suck a big cock right now. He wants to feel it press against his tongue and slide down his throat.

Maybe giving in wouldn’t be so bad. After all, he resisted yesterday and sucking cock is still better than smoking. Maybe if he just sucked one cock instead of two, that would already be good.

But how? He doesn’t want to use Grindr, because once he’s installed that on his phone, he might be tempted to use it again. He also doesn’t want to visit the Rainbow Lion, because he’s not gay and what if someone he knows sees him go in?

He searches the Internet for other ways to find guys for hooking up with, and finds a cruising spot just outside of town at a rest stop. He vaguely remembers passing it by. There’s a service station about fifty yards from the parking lot, and there’s some trees and bushes next to the parking lot. He’s never had to park there before.

His palms are sweaty during the ride over. It’s a little after midnight. Will there even be other guys there? He just needs one guy. One guy who’ll let him suck his dick.

He parks in one of the darker parts, away from the well-lit area close to the service station. There’s two other cars parked, but he doesn’t see anyone, and he gets out. Great, he drove all the way here, and no one’s here.

He wanders around the parking lot, hoping he just looks like a guy stretching his legs after a long time on the road, then he hears some rustling in the bushes, and a soft groan.

He heads over to the bushes, the trees casting shadows over him. “Hello?” he whispers.

The rustling stops. “Hello?”

He’s quiet. Fuck, what would a gay guy who wants to hook up say? “You, er, here for a reason?” he asks, feeling nervous.

A man appears from behind a tree. He’s got one hand covering his groin. “Depends. Is it the same reason you are?” He palms his groin and moans.

Mike steps forward automatically. “Oh yeah,” he says, his eyes on the guy’s groin. “Definitely.” Fuck, he can’t wait to suck the guy’s cock.

The man smiles at him. “You wanna suck me off?”

Mike nods eagerly. He’s closer now, and can see the guy’s face. He looks to be in his late thirties, and handsome enough. “I do,” he replies, licking his lips. He can almost taste it.

The man gestures for him to join him behind the tree. “Better not in sight of the parking lot,” he says. “Just in case.”

Mike drops to his knees on the ground and leans forward, inhaling the wonderful scent of the guy’s cock and balls. The guy is fully hard already, and Mike wastes no time swallowing him down.

“Oooh,” the man says, his hips thrusting forward. “Oh, fuck, yeah, suck it, suck my cock!”

Mike moans around the man’s cock. He’s not that thick or long, and Mike lets him slide down his throat. Oh fuck, it feels so good to have a cock in his mouth again! The taste, the scent, it’s amazing.

The man only groans above Mike, one hand on the back of his head to keep him in place. Mike focuses on bobbing his head back and forth, on savouring the scent and the taste of him. Then he hears rustling behind him, and he freezes.

“Don’t worry,” the man whispers, “that’s just Jerry. He likes to watch.”

Mike slowly lets the man’s cock slide out of his mouth, and looks around.

A taller man his own age is jerking off, watching them. He nods at Mike.

“My name’s Simon, by the way,” the man in front of him says. He pats Mike on the head. “You wanna go back to sucking my cock now?”

He swallows Simon’s cock back down eagerly, trying not to think about Jerry. He feels hot all over at the thought of another guy watching them. Does Jerry want him to suck his dick too? Mike moans at the thought. Yes, he wants that, he wants to suck more cock, he wants to keep feeling this amazing.

Simon begins to thrust his hips, grunting every time, and then slams in hard.

Mike swallows his cum happily. It tastes delicious, and he’s disappointed when Simon finishes cumming. He pulls back, licking his lips.

“That was pretty great,” Simon says quietly, tucking his cock away and zipping up. “You new in the area or just passing through?”

“Oh, I’ve lived here for years,” Mike says, still feeling great after finally sucking dick again.

“Oh, cool,” Simon whispers. “You seem really into sucking cock, is that right?”

He nods. “Hm-mm. Cock is awesome.” Cock tastes wonderful.

“Is that so? Hey Jerry, you want him to suck your dick too?”

Mike shuffles around on his knees. Another cock! “Yeah,” he says, staring at Jerry, who is pumping his fist up and down his dick.

Wait, shouldn’t he be going now? He came here to suck one cock and then he was gonna head home.

But Jerry is here now, and he’s hard. And his cock looks good, and Mike really wants to suck another cock…

Jerry walks over, his steps a little awkward with his jeans unbuttoned. “You sure you want to?” he asks quietly.

Mike nods. Of course he wants to. There’s a hard, delicious cock right in front of him! Of course he wants to suck it. He starts licking it from base to tip, then opens his mouth. Jerry’s cock is a little thicker than Simon’s, and Mike moans in pleasure. Yes, this is what he should be doing. Sucking cock is great. The scent and the taste are so wonderful, and he thinks he should’ve just come here yesterday.

He takes Jerry’s dick deeper, moaning around his dick and listening to the man’s soft groans above him. He tries deep-throating him again, pleased he’s managed to go for five seconds without gagging and needing to pull back.

It’s not long before Jerry’s cock jerks in his mouth, and then his mouth is filled with salty, delicious cum. Mike swallows every drop, eagerly licking Jerry’s dick clean, then he sits back, panting.

He feels great, and he smiles up at Jerry. This was a great night.

“You’re a great cocksucker,” Simon tells him. “I hope to you see again here.”

“Yeah,” Mike says, a little dreamily. “Sure.” He hears Simon and Jerry leave, and the feeling of pleasure starts to fade from his mind.

He stands up abruptly when he hears their cars drive off. His mind is starting to clear again. Oh no, what has he done? He’s given into his stupid addiction, and he’s sucked off two more guys! No wonder he’s feeling so calm. His need has been fulfilled.

He swears under his breath and he heads back to his own car. No, no more. This was a moment of weakness. He won’t do it again. On Monday, he’ll ask the hypnotist for tips so he won’t give in again.

He’ll just have to get through the rest of the weekend first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on Tumblr as http://tarasherotica.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

Mike gets through Saturday just fine, although his brain keeps replaying the events of Friday evening. What it was like on his knees for Simon and Jerry, sucking their cocks, swallowing their cum down his throat.

It makes running errands around town challenging, since he keeps glancing at other men and their groins. He’s definitely gonna skip going to the gym this weekend.

He spends Saturday night jerking off over porn. His favourite lesbian porn isn’t really doing it for him, and instead he watches a scene where a young woman is manhandled by two guys, and she sucks their cocks, switching from one to the other, looking up at the men as she moans around those cocks.

Mike cums thinking about how good it would feel to have two cocks right in front of him, the musky scent invading his nose, taking those dicks down his throat eagerly.

Sunday is worse, his brain insisting he needs to go out and suck cock, but he manages to keep himself under control.

On Monday morning as he drives to work, he passes the construction site. His cock jerks eagerly at the sight of the crew already hard at work.

It’s a slow morning, and more than once Mike catches himself staring at the crotches of his male colleagues, fortunately they don’t seem to notice. Every time he sips his coffee, he’s reminded of how much better cum tastes, how much better a dick feels in his mouth.

He doesn’t think he can wait until three o’clock. He’s unable to focus on his work, and his mind keeps wandering back to the cocks he sucked last week. To the forceful guy at the gym, to his hypnotist, and those two guys on Friday night…

He groans softly in annoyance. He needs a big dick in his mouth, and he needs it now.

“I’m going for a walk for lunch,” he says, grabbing his jacket and heading out. Maybe the fresh air will clear his head and stop him from staring at his colleagues so much.

*

His feet take him to the construction site, and Mike watches the men work. His eyes are on the bulges in their jeans, and he licks his lips. The men have been working hard, and they must have worked up a sweat…

“Oh, hey, it’s you.”

Mike steps back from the fence, his face red when the construction worker he talked to last week greets him. “Uh, yeah. Hi.”

The man looks him up and down. He smirks. “You want a tour?”

“Uhm, I don’t know…” Mike says. His eyes dart down to the man’s groin. God, he needs a dick in his mouth.

“Come on,” the man says. “You’re clearly interested, aren’t you?” He puts his hands on his hips, drawing Mike’s attention to his groin again.

Mike finds himself nodding. Yes, he is interested.

The man walks to the left to open a door in the chain-link fence, and beckons Mike inside. “My name’s Joe. You ever been on a construction site before?”

Mike shakes his head. “No. I’m Mike.”

“Well, Mike, then let me show you around.” Joe gets him a hard helmet, then enters the building they’re working on. It’s a new office for a company that’s moving in, but Mike can’t keep his eyes off of Joe’s thick biceps, or his broad chest, or the bulge in his jeans.

They end up in a quiet corner of the building after about ten minutes of walking around.

“Now then, Mike,” Joe tells him, looking him up and down. “Why don’t you be a good boy and tell me what you had in mind?”

Mike gulps. “What I have in mind?” He’s not sure if he can bring himself to ask. The guy at the gym pretty much made him, and Simon basically offered his dick to Mike. But asking… it’s kind of desperate. Then again, he’s feeling kind of desperate. His hands are itching with the need to pop the buttons of Joe’s jeans open.

Joe chuckles. “You’re cute.” He moves closer. “Come on, you must have something in mind. I’ve seen the way you’ve been looking at me. So, what is it? You want me to fuck that tight ass of you, hm?”

Mike can smell the sweat on him, and groans softly, even though the thought of getting fucked isn’t appealing at all. He doesn’t want a cock up his ass. His own cock jerks when he inhales Joe’s masculine scent. He smells so good. “I wanna suck your dick,” he says, licking his lips.

Joe grins, and turns to lean his back against the concrete wall. “Oh, be my guest, Mike.” He starts opening the buttons on his jeans, sliding them down his thighs.

Mike gets on his knees in front of Joe, pressing his face against his boxers. He inhales and moans. Oh yes, he smells just as good as Mike thought. Musk and sweat. He starts licking Joe’s cock through his boxers, nuzzling his balls.

“Oh, you’re impatient, aren’t you?” Joe says, pushing his boxers down. His hard cock juts out amongst dark curls. “Go on. Show me how eager you are.”

Mike immediately takes Joe’s dick in his mouth, moaning as he takes it deeper. Ooh, it tastes it good! It feels so right to have a dick in his mouth, especially a thick delicious one like Joe’s, where he can taste the sweat.

“Fuck yes,” Joe hisses above him. One of his hands is on Mike’s head, stroking his hair, then pushing him forward. “Mmm, you can take it, can’t you?”

Mike moans in agreement. Yes, he can take Joe’s cock. He lets it slide down his throat, bobbing back and forth, still wanting more. He closes his eyes when Joe pushes him forward hard, his nose buried in Joe’s pubic hair.

“Mmm, you’re a very eager cocksucker,” Joe groans above him, thrusting his hips.

Mike’s own cock is hard as a rock, and he rubs his hand over his groin. Why did he wait so long to suck a dick? Why had he been resisting? He uses his tongue, pressing it against Joe’s cock, moaning at the taste.

Joe keeps his hand on the back of Mike’s head, not pushing him forward, but keeping him in place as he fucks Mike’s mouth. “Take it,” he groans, “take my dick, you fucking slut.”

Mike moans. Yes, he’ll take Joe’s cock, he’ll take it happily. He sucks harder, and can taste the pre-cum.

Joe’s thrusts grow harder, deeper, both of his hands are holding Mike’s head in place now. “Suck it like you need it, slut.”

Mike presses closer. Of course he needs it! Sucking cock is the best thing ever. He can’t wait for Joe to cum down his throat and fill his mouth with delicious cum.

Joe groans, ramming his hips forward as he spills his seed down Mike’s throat. “Fucking cockslut, yeah!”

Mike swallows happily, then releases Joe’s cock so he can lick it clean. Then he sits back and begins palming himself.

Joe smirks down at him. “Go on, slut, jerk yourself off for me.”

Mike feels his face redden. “I was just, uhm,” he mumbles. He’s hard and he does want to jerk off, but isn’t it weird to do that in front of Joe?

Joe folds his arms. His cock is flaccid now, still out in the open. “I said, jerk yourself off for me. Show me how much sucking dick turns you on.”

Mike bites his lip, then unbuckles his belt and opens his own trousers. His own cock is fully hard and he moans when he wraps his hand around it.

“Is that what you love, Mike? Getting on your knees and sucking dick?” Joe smirks. “See, I thought you just looked eager for a fuck, but this is plenty fun as well.”

Mike moans as he jerks himself off. “Yes,” he moans. “Yes, sucking dick.”

“Hmm, shame that I can’t go again right now,” Joe muses, watching Mike. “You’re a good little cockslut, Mike. I like how eager you are.”

Mike looks up at him, moaning as he pleasures himself. Joe wants him to suck him off again. That’s good. Even though he just sucked a nice cock, he wants more.

“And my lunchbreaks were pretty boring,” Joe continues, looking down at Mike. “Why don’t you drop by after five so you can give me another blowjob?”

Mike moans. “I can’t,” he manages. He has to see the hypnotist. He has an appointment.

Joe glares down at him. “What do you mean, you can’t? Don’t you want to suck cock, you little slut?”

“Yes!” he replies immediately, nodding eagerly as he pumps his fist up and down. “Yes, I wanna suck cock. I just – I can’t today.”

Joe looks at him for a long time, then nods. “Tomorrow morning at seven thirty,” he says. “Sharp. You can suck my cock and make up for today.”

Mike nods. He looks forward to it already. “And lunch?”

Joe laughs, and slides his fingers through Mike’s hair. “Hmm, are you that eager to suck my dick, Mike?”

“Yeah,” he replies. Joe’s convenient. He’s near Mike’s office, he smells delicious, like a real man, and he has a great big dick. “Yeah.”

“All right, then,” Joe replies. “If you’re so desperate for cock, I guess I can help you.” He steps back, buttoning his trousers back up. “Now, finish yourself off, slut. I should go back to work.”

Mike speeds up the movement of his wrist, his face red as he can feel Joe watching him. He cums, moaning in pleasure as his cum splatters on the concrete floor. He wipes his hand on his jacket, then tucks his dick away. He’s about to get up when Joe’s hand on his shoulder keeps him pushed down.

“You made a mess, slut,” Joe tells him, pointing at the splatters of cum. “Clean it up. With your tongue. Now.”

Mike frowns. “But that floor’s filthy.”

“Yeah, with your cum. Lick it up.”

Reluctantly, Mike bends over on all fours and lowers his head to lick his own cum off of the floor. It’s still warm and sticky, and he can taste the dirt from the concrete. He groans in disgust as he licks his cum up.

He sits back up, wiping his face with the back of his hand. He looks up at Joe, who is grinning.

“Damn, I didn’t think you actually would,” Joe says, reaching out to stroke Mike’s hair. Suddenly, he pushes Mike’s head forward until it’s buried in his jeans-clad crotch. “Are you an eager cocksucker?”

Mike nods, his reply muffled by Joe’s groin. Oh God, it smells so good. He can smell the combination of cum and sweat, and it’s enough to make his mouth water.

“Will you be at the fence at seven thirty?”

Mike nods again. It earns him a pat on the head, and Joe pushes him back.

“Don’t be late, cockslut,” Joe tells him. “I don’t like waiting to be serviced.”

“I’ll be there,” Mike says, slowly getting up. His legs are a little unsteady, but he feels a lot better now that he’s sucked a dick.

“Looking forward to it.”

*

The rest of the afternoon is quiet, Mike humming contently as he finishes up his work. A few colleagues comment on his improved mood. “Oh, you know, fresh air,” Mike replies, his eyes on his computer screen. “Really cleared my head.”

He can still taste Joe’s delicious cum when he leaves for his appointment with the hypnotist.

He can’t believe that it’s only been a week since that first session. On the one hand, he should be angry with the man. After all, he didn’t ask to become addicted to sucking cock. On the other hand, he hasn’t smoked since, nor does he even feel the need to light a cigarette. That’s good, at least.

Then again, he never asked to become addicted to cock-sucking.

The hypnotist welcomes Mike into the room and lets him sit down on the couch. “So,” the hypnotist says, smiling at Mike. “Your first week. How has it been going?”

“How do you think?” Mike snaps. “I didn’t sign up for this!”

The hypnotist sighs. “Mike, we went over this at the gym. I stopped you being addicted to cigarettes and changed it into something I never thought a straight man like you would do, which is suck dick. Now, once again, how has your first week been going?”

Mike shifts on the couch. “I don’t know. It’s been weird.” He can still taste Joe’s dick in his mouth.

The hypnotist crosses his legs. “Weird how? Did you suck any more dicks after mine?”

Mike groans. “C’mon, I don’t wanna talk about that.” Like the hypnotist said, he’s straight. He shouldn’t have sucked a cock in the first place.

“Well, you should if you want me to help you deal with your addiction, Mike. Now, tell me, have you sucked any more cocks after mine?” the hypnotist asks.

“Yes,” Mike replies, reluctantly. He folds his arms and looks away from the other man. “Three.”

“Three!” The hypnotist sounds pleased. “Since Wednesday. Well done, Mike, for not giving into your need. Tell me about the cocks you sucked. When did you do it? How was it?”

Mike feels encouraged by the hypnotist’s praise. He supposes it is good to hold out that long. “Uh, two on Friday,” he says. “I just couldn’t take it anymore.”

“Well, that’s to be expected, Mike. You sucked two cocks on Wednesday, so of course you want to suck two cocks a day.” The hypnotist smiles at him. “Tell me more. How did you find those guys?”

He thinks back on the two guys he met at the cruising spot. “Uhm, I found a cruising spot nearby online and I drove there. I sucked off one guy, and another one was watching.” He remembers how embarrassed he felt knowing some other guy was watching him suck dick. “So then I sucked his cock too.” He can practically feel the cock slide in and out of his mouth, and he digs his nails into his palm.

No, he won’t give in. He already did once today.

“And what did that feel like, Mike? Were you on your knees for them?” the hypnotist asks.

Mike nods. “Yeah, I was on my knees, they were standing up.” He remembers what they smelled like, their masculine scent invading his nose. “Uhm, it was good, sucking their cocks. It felt good.”

The hypnotist laughs. “Oh, now, Mike, don’t be shy. You should be honest with me. It was more than good, wasn’t it? Being on your knees? Sucking their cocks? Swallowing their cum?”

Mike tries not to groan. He can taste the cum in his mouth. “Yes,” he whispers. “Yes, it was amazing. It felt so good!”

“Good,” the hypnotist tells him. “Now, you said you sucked off three guys. Who was the other one?”

“Oh, er, this guy at a construction site near my work. I sucked him off during my lunch break. I needed a dick,” he explains.  “I could barely think of anything else.”

“Good choice, using your lunch break to suck a big cock,” the hypnotist tells him. “So you didn’t suck any dick during the weekend?”

He shakes his head. “No. I really needed to suck a cock, I needed to swallow cum and –” he groans as he remembers swallowing Joe’s cum. “It tasted so fucking good.”

The hypnotist uncrosses his legs. “I bet it did, Mike. There’s nothing like sucking cock, right?”

He nods. “Yeah, it’s awesome.” He can feel the need grow inside. “But – but I’m not supposed to, right?”

The hypnotist shrugs.  “You tell me, Mike. If you like sucking cock, and the guys you suck off like it, what’s the problem?”

Mike has to think about that one. He supposes that the hypnotist is right. He likes sucking dick, and Joe asked him, no, ordered him to come back tomorrow morning. If he likes it, and Joe likes it, what’s the problem? He looks at the hypnotist. Well, there is one problem. “But you’re making me do it.”

“Ah, Mike,” the hypnotist says, raising his hand. “I already told you, I simply changed your addiction to something I didn’t think you would indulge. Your new addiction is no stronger than your addiction to cigarettes. Plenty of people stop smoking, so if you really want to, you can beat your addiction to getting on your knees and sucking cock.”

Is the hypnotist telling him he really wants this? Mike frowns. “So you’re saying I should quit?”

“I’m saying you should do what you want to do, Mike. And if that’s sucking cock, well, go ahead. You said that construction site was near your office. Do you want to suck him off again? Did it seem like he wanted you to?”

“Oh yeah,” Mike replies immediately. “Uhm, I mean that he wants me to. He asked me to do it again tomorrow morning.” He feels hot all over at the memory of Joe telling him to be there.

“He asked you?”

“Uhm, he basically told me,” Mike says, feeling flustered and ducking his head. Dammit, he’s not like this. He doesn’t usually let other guys push him around, but it seems that has changed over the past week.

“He told you? As in, he gave you an order?” the hypnotist asks, smiling.

Mike nods.

“Did he give you any other orders, Mike? Apart from sucking his cock?”

Mike squirms on the couch. “He, er, saw I was hard and told me to jerk off in front of him.”

“Well, that’s nice, I suppose. He must’ve noticed you were hard and turned on from sucking his dick,” the hypnotist tells him.

If it was Joe being nice, then why did it feel so embarrassing? “Then he made me lick my cum off of the concrete floor.”

The hypnotist sucks in a breath. “Oh, well.” He smiles. “I take it you did, Mike?”

He nods, his cheeks red. “There was just… I don’t know, he told me to, so I did it.”

The hypnotist’s smile widens. “Well done, Mike. It’s not good to leave a mess afterwards. What if someone else had noticed it? Then he would’ve had to explain. No, it was very nice of him to be careful.”

“I guess, yeah,” Mike mumbles. Couldn’t Joe have cleaned it up with a rag, though? It wasn’t necessary for Mike to clean it up with his tongue. But it had been hard to tell Joe ‘no’, not while Joe was towering over him, broad and tall, smelling like a real man…

“How does thinking about all that make you feel, Mike? Thinking about all the cocks you sucked? The men who helped you out?”

Helped him out? Well, he supposed they did. He needed a dick to suck, and those three guys offered their dicks. “I, uhm, good? I felt good about sucking their dicks.” The rush of feeling a cock in his mouth, against his tongue, the taste of fresh cum…

“You should,” the hypnotist says. “It makes you feel good, and it makes them feel good. I definitely felt good when you sucked my cock last week at the gym, Mike. You did well.”

“Thanks,” he replies. He shifts on the couch. Does the hypnotist want him to do it again? Oh, he definitely wants to suck a nice, big dick right now. Thinking and talking about it has made the urge stronger. But no, he should resist it. He doesn’t want to suck dick, no matter how good it feels.

“I remember how you looked, on your knees, letting my cock slide inside your mouth. How you started out slowly, just bobbing back and forth,” the hypnotist continues, spreading his legs a little. He rests one hand on his upper thigh. “You were eager, but still new.”

“Yeah,” Mike says, nodding. He was new at sucking dick.

“But you did well, and you took my cock deeper, didn’t you? You wanted more.”

“Uh huh.”

“You were gagging around my cock, but you still kept going! You were so eager, Mike. So enthusiastic.”

Mike nods again. “Yeah.” He can taste and feel the hypnotist’s hard cock in his mouth, and he licks his lips. It tasted so good.

The hypnotist smiles at him. “Would you like to suck my cock again, Mike?”

He groans. He shouldn’t. He’s already sucked a cock today. But he wants to, and talking about has only made it worse.

“You want to, don’t you?”

Mike nods. “Yeah.”

“So, why don’t you? I would like you to suck my cock, and if you want to suck me off, where’s the problem?”

Mike gets off the couch without thinking about it. The hypnotist has a good point. He wants to suck dick, so why not? He sinks down to his knees in front of the hypnotist, who is already unbuckling his belt. He can’t wait to taste the man’s cock again.

“Here you go, Mike,” the hypnotist says, pushing his trousers down and his boxers out of the way. He wraps his hand around his half-hard cock, tugging on it a few times. “A nice, hard dick for you.”

Mike stares at the hypnotist’s cock. He can’t believe he thought about saying ‘no’. Why would he turn down the chance to suck a nice dick like this? He leans forward, opening his mouth, and letting his lips slide around the tip.

He moans, letting the cock slide deeper. His own cock presses against his jeans. Oh, it feels so good to suck cock again, even though it’s only been a few hours since Joe.

Mike bobs his head up and down, taking more of the hypnotist’s cock into his mouth and even down his throat.

Above him, the hypnotist lets out a happy sigh. “Oh yes, yes, you’ve gotten better, haven’t you?”  he says, resting one hand on the back of Mike’s head. “I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist. I knew you’d go chasing after cock.”

Mike keeps bobbing up and down, enjoying the taste and the sensation of a cock sliding in and out of his mouth. It feels so good.

The hypnotist keeps moaning, thrusting lightly into Mike’s mouth. “Mmm, can’t wait to hear what else you'll do,” he groans. “Because you’ll suck more cock, right?”

Mike moans around the hypnotist’s cock. Of course he will! He’ll see Joe in the morning, after all.

“Thought so,” the hypnotist groans, then groans with every thrust into Mike’s mouth.

Mike lets him down his throat, only gagging a little. He’s even starting to enjoy gagging around a cock. It makes everything feel much more intense.

All too soon, he can taste the pre-cum, and lets out a soft whine. He wants to suck the hypnotist’s cock longer. He’s looking forward to taste the man’s cum, but then he’ll have to wait until tomorrow morning for another load.

“Mmm, take it, Mike,” the hypnotist groans, thrusting harder and faster. His groans grow deeper, until his hand pushes Mike down and he thrusts up as he comes.

Mike moans as he swallows happily, his own cock jerking eagerly. He keeps swallowing and sucking until the hypnotist releases him, then Mike leans back.

The hypnotist smiles at him. “You know, Mike, why don’t you jerk off for me as well? I promise I won’t make you lick it up.”

Mike’s palming himself through his jeans. “Yes,” he groans, eager to get his hand around his own cock once more.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike continues to see Joe, who continues to kindly help Mike out with his growing cum addiction with the help of another construction worker.

It’s Tuesday morning, and Mike is nervous as he waits by the chain-link fence. The chain-link door is locked, and he’s got no choice but to wait until Joe shows up.

His mind keeps going back to yesterday, to sucking Joe’s big dick and then later how he sucked off his hypnotist. It felt so good to have a cock in his mouth after going without for Saturday and Sunday. Maybe if Joe is happy with him, Mike can visit him more often this week.

As quickly as that thought pops up, he feels disgusted with himself. He shouldn’t be here. He shouldn’t be wanting to suck Joe’s dick. But then again, the hypnotist had a point. If Joe doesn’t mind, and Mike doesn’t mind, where’s the problem? Sucking cock is definitely healthier than smoking. Besides, he just needs to suck a cock once every few days to stay focused. Yesterday was a fluke because he needed to make up for the weekend.

Yes, he would suck Joe off today, and then again on Thursday or Friday, depending on what Mike wanted. He definitely won’t do it more often than that. He remembers how the hypnotist explained how his body would get used to the amount of cocks he had sucked. Since he sucked two cocks yesterday, his body and mind would want the same today.

Well, one cock would be enough for today, Mike tells himself. Definitely no more than that.

“You’re already waiting for me.”

He starts when he hears Joe’s deep voice behind him. “Uh, yeah,” he stammers, then stands up, trying to look casual. “You, er, asked me to be on time.”

Joe looks him up and down, then smiles. “I did, yes. Well, come on, Mike. No one else is here yet, so we can find a nice spot for you to give me a blowjob. That is why you’re here, right?”

Mike nods as he follows Joe. “Yeah, just for that.”

“And what a good boy you are, being here early,” Joe tells him. He strides into the building after handing Mike a hard helmet. “Let me tell you, there’s no better start to a long day than a good blowjob.”

“I know, right?” Mike replies, idly thinking about ex-girlfriends who had blown him first thing in the morning.

Joe laughs as he turns a corner. They’re in a hallway, concrete all around them. There’s some door openings to future offices on either side of them. “I guess not, to a cock-sucking slut like you.”

Mike flushes when he realises how Joe took his reply. Of course Joe thinks that to Mike, giving a blowjob is a great start to the day. “I didn’t mean, uh, I was trying to say that –”

“Shut up,” Joe tells him, hands on his hips and towering over Mike. “I didn’t bring you here to talk, slut. I brought you here to suck my dick before the rest of my crew comes in. Get on your knees.”

Mike obeys before he can think about it. Joe is so dominant, so big, so manly. How could he resist?

Joe slowly starts unbuttoning his jeans, palming his dick and groaning as he does. “Unless you’d like that, you little bitch. Would you like to be watched while you suck my dick? I bet you’ve let someone watch before.”

“Uh, yeah, just once,” Mike replies, his eyes on Joe’s groin, thinking about the two guys from the parking lot on Friday. Had that only been a few days ago? Fuck, he can feel himself grow hard as he watches Joe’s bulge emerge. He licks his lips when Joe finally pushes his jeans and boxers down, his half-hard cock visible.

Joe laughs above him. “Just once?” He rests his hand on Mike’s head, running his fingers through his hair until his hand rests against the back of Mike’s head. “I bet you liked that.”

Before Mike can reply that he hadn’t really cared all that much, Joe pushes him forward and he opens his mouth to start licking Joe’s cock. He moans at the first taste and his cock twitches in his jeans. He leans forward, resting his hands on Joe’s firm thighs.

“Mmm, yeah, you love it,” Joe groaned above him, keeping one hand on the back of Mike’s head. “Go on, take my cock, you little slut.”

Mike opens his mouth wider and takes Joe’s cock into his mouth. Joe doesn’t wait too long before he pushes Mike’s head closer, forcing Mike to take more of his cock. Mike moans, loving the taste of Joe’s cock and the scent of Joe’s groin, his balls, everything about him.

“Fucking deep-throat me, bitch,” Joe mutters, and ignores Mike gagging around his cock. “C’mon, cocksluts like you can take a dick, fucking take it!”

There are tears in Mike’s eyes as he’s gagging, and finally Joe lets him move until there’s only two inches of his cock in Mike’s mouth. He looks up at Joe pleadingly, and Joe looks down at him and smiles.

“You can do better than that, you love sucking cock so much, you gotta be able to take it,” Joe tells him, then shoves Mike forward again.

Mike’s still gagging around his cock and Joe moans. He ignores Mike pushing back against his thighs.

“You gotta relax, slut,” Joe tells him. “Fucking relax and breathe.”

Mike tries, but can’t manage it, and is relieved when Joe lets him move back a few more inches. He can take Joe’s cock down his throat, but not for as long as Joe wants him to, and not so soon after starting his blowjob.

“I guess we have some more work to do on you, cockslut,” Joe tells him.

Mike really should talk to him afterwards about Joe calling him a slut and a bitch and a cockslut. He doesn’t want to be called those things. It makes him feel embarrassed and it’s already embarrassing enough, being here on his knees trying to suck Joe off the way Joe wants it.

Even if he loves sucking Joe’s dick. Even if he’s trying really hard to relax and breathe and give a good blowjob. He just wants Joe to be happy so he’ll let Mike suck him off more often. And oh God, the taste of his dick in his mouth is so good. And when Joe pushes him close, with his nose pressed into Joe’s pubic hair, his scent is everywhere.

Joe pushes him close again and Mike moans at his masculine, musky scent invading his nose. “Yeah, you like this, don’t you?” Joe grunts, thrusting his hips forward even as Mike starts to gag. “Should’ve known you would, little bitches like you always do.”

Mike wants to shake his head. He’s not a little bitch! But Joe keeps talking like that as he makes Mike take his cock down his throat. He keeps calling Mike a bitch and a slut, calling him an eager cocksucker, and then he puts his other hand on Mike’s cheek, keeping him in place as he starts to fuck his face.

At least he’s not expecting Mike to deep-throat him the entire time. When he finally comes, Mike closes his eyes in bliss. The cum tastes so good, exploding into his mouth. It’s better than the best coffee he’s ever had. This is definitely the best way to start his morning, with a dick his mouth and some delicious cum.

Joe pushes him away when he’s finished and Mike stays on his knees, panting as he catches his breath. He whimpers when he feels something press against his groin. He looks to see Joe’s thick workman’s boot against his groin.

He looks up to see Joe grinning down at him, then he whimpers again when Joe presses his foot down against Mike’s cock. “Please, no!”

Joe keeps his boot pressed against Mike’s groin for a little longer, then pulls his foot away. Mike immediately covers his groins protectively with both hands. “You got hard again, didn’t you? Just from sucking me off?”

Mike nods, his cheeks red as he massages his cock. It hurt, having Joe do that to him, but the current massage feels pretty good, so he keeps rubbing himself through his trousers.

“Are you jerking yourself off now?” Joe asks, his tone scornful.

Mike pulls his hands away guiltily, then stumbles to get up. “No!”

Joe just snorts. “You better hurry back to your office so you can jerk off in those toilets. And remember, bitch, same time here tomorrow morning.”

“Uhm, how about Thursday?” Mike suggests. “Thursday morning?” If he’s strong, he won’t need to suck Joe off tomorrow. He can go a day without.

Joe glares down at him. “You will be here tomorrow morning and Thursday morning to service my cock, you desperate slut. Or else I’m gonna let your boss know how you spent last week’s lunch break. Is that understood?”

Oh God, his boss can’t find out about him sucking cock. No one can. He can’t imagine his colleagues finding out about this, and he’s sure the office gossip would spread fast. “Y-yes.”

“Yes, what?” Joe barks.

“Yes, I’ll be here tomorrow morning?” Mike tries.

Joe slaps him in the face. “Yes, Sir,” he says, while Mike is rubbing his cheek. “If you’re gonna be a desperate little cockbitch, you will show me some appreciation. I have to come here early so you can suck my cock. Are you grateful for that?”

Mike is still stunned from being slapped across the face. He should fight back, but then, Joe is bigger and stronger. He’d just lose. “Y-yes, Sir,” he mutters.

“Much better,” Joe says, and sounds pleased. “I will see you tomorrow morning, slut.”

Mike hastily says goodbye, then practically runs off. His cock is still achingly hard, despite Joe slapping him in the face, and he knows he’s gonna jerk off in the toilets at work soon. He can still taste Joe’s cum on his tongue.

*

The next morning, Mike feels antsy as he’s waiting by the chain-link fence. The craving for cock had been starting to grow stronger in the afternoon, and it had been tough dragging his mind away from memories of sucking off the hypnotist and Joe, but Mike had stayed strong. He could wait until this morning, until Joe got here.

Joe’s got a big grin on his face when he spots Mike. “Good boy, you’re on time.”

“Yeah,” Mike replies, because what else is he supposed to say?

Joe raises an eyebrow at him, and blocks him from getting through. “Excuse me?”

Mike blinks up at him. “Yes, Sir?” he tries, remembering Joe insisting Mike show him some gratitude.

Joe nods. “Better. Come on, let’s see if you’ve gotten better at deep-throating.” He rubs his groin pointedly, and Mike promptly forgets his annoyance with Joe.

He wants to suck his dick again. He wants to taste to his cock and his cum and have his nose buried in his pubic hair.

Joe leads him to a different hallway, but it looks pretty much the same. He snaps his fingers and points to the ground at his feet.

Mike frowns for a few seconds, then realises he should kneel down before Joe, so he does. It’s embarrassing, having Joe command him like he’s a dog. “Just let me suck your cock,” he mutters, glancing up at Joe again.

Joe laughs, rubbing his crotch as he slowly undoes his buttons. It seems that he loves to tease Mike, slowly unveiling his cock to him. “You want to suck my dick?”

“Yes!” Now that he’s here and so close to Joe, the craving has only gotten stronger, and his hands are trembling. He needs the feel, the weight of a hot cock in his mouth.

“You forgot the ‘Sir’, but I’ll give you one warning since you’re clearly such a desperate cockslut,” Joe tells him. “Only thing you can think about is my dick in my mouth, isn’t that right?”

Mike feels his cheek redden. He hates the fact that Joe is right, and he nods.

“All right, let’s see if you’ve gotten better at deep-throating. You should be happy I’m willing to let you use me for practice, slut. Show me how grateful you are.”

Mike doesn’t reply, instead shuffling forward on his knees to open his mouth to let Joe’s cock slide inside. Oh fuck, it tastes so good. He moans around it as he takes it deeper, and Joe wastes no time forcing it down his throat. Mike starts gagging after a short while, tears welling up in his eyes, and Joe ignores him for a few seconds longer.

Joe repeats that a few times, his hands on the back of Mike’s head, pushing him closer when Joe wants him to deep-throat and letting him move back a few inches when Joe decides to let him calm down and breathe.

No matter what Mike does, dig his nails into Joe’s thigh or whimper around his dick or look up at Joe pleadingly, Joe only lets him move his head when Joe decides it’s time. Mike blinks the tears away, and notices Joe’s wide grin as he watches Mike struggle to deep-throat him.

But despite the gagging and the humiliation, Mike still loves this. He loves the thick cock filling his mouth, and the scent of Joe, and knowing that if he does a good job, he’ll get a mouthful of delicious cum and he can make it through another day without terrible cravings.

When Joe finally comes, Mike moans in relief, swallowing eagerly and licking his cock clean. He’s panting as he sits up to look at Joe.

“That was better,” Joe tells him. “But you still need more practice. I want you back here during lunch, message me when your lunch break is.”

Mike is already reaching for his phone when he remembers his determination to suck as few cocks as possible. “I, er, can’t,” he replies.

Joe slaps him across the face. “Yes, you can, you little slut.” He grabs a fistful of Mike’s hair and pushes his face into his groin, his flaccid cock pressing against Mike’s cheek. “You want me to tell your boss what you’ve been doing?”

“No,” Mike moans, inhaling Joe’s glorious, manly scent, and rubbing his face against Joe’s thigh.

Joe pulls him away. “Then be here for lunch.”

Mike nods. Part of him looks forward to it, and part of him hates Joe for demanding this of him.

*

Fortunately, the morning is quiet at the office and no one is surprised when Mike says he’s going for a walk during lunch. He feels awkward as he walks over to the construction site, and when Joe beckons for him to enter the building, he feels like the other workers are looking at him. But they don’t know why he’s here, right?

The blowjob’s pretty similar to the one he gave earlier that morning. Joe wants him to deep-throat as much as possible, Mike tries to gag as little as possible, and the smell and taste of Joe’s cock is even better than this morning. Maybe it’s because the guy has worked up more of a sweat, but Mike feels dazed after swallowing his cum.

“I want you here after five as soon as possible, bitch,” Joe tells him.

“Uh huh,” Mike agrees without thinking. “Yes, Sir.” He smiles back when Joe smiles down at him.

“Good boy.”

*

The afternoon flies by and before he knows it, he’s back at the construction site. Despite exchanging phone numbers, Joe has only messaged him to confirm he’s got the right number. He watches a few builders leave, and they seem pretty surprised to see him hanging around outside the chain-link fence.

Joe brings him inside the building, somewhere to the back. They pass a few other workers. “Just making sure we’re out of the way,” Joe says.

“Right,” Mike replies. His cock is already half-hard at the thought of getting to suck Joe’s cock again. It should bother him more than it does, that he’s back here for the third time that day. Will Joe want the same tomorrow? And on Friday? Is he really going to be sucking dick three times a day from now on? His cock twitches eagerly at the thought.

Joe orders him to his knees, then steps back to lean against the wall of the room they’re in. “Crawl over to me like the bitch you are,” he tells Mike.

Mike’s cheeks burn red as he crawls three feet across the floor towards Joe, who is rubbing his crotch as he watches Mike.

“Open your mouth,” Joe says, and Mike does so.

Joe reaches out to run his fingers across Mike’s lips, pulling so his mouth opens wider, then he smiles. “Good boy.” He finally unbuttons his jeans, stroking his dick a few times.

Mike finds himself leaning closer, letting out a moan as the scent of dick hits him, and Joe moves to run the head of his cock across Mike’s cheek before sliding it into his mouth. “There you go, slut, that’s what you wanted.”

Mike moans a ‘yes’ around Joe’s thick, hard cock. The deep-throating is coming easier now, he’s not gagging as quickly and he can blink away the tears welling up in his eyes. Joe runs his fingers through Mike’s hair.

“That’s it,” he says, “that’s it, you little cock-sucker. Take my dick, take it like the thirsty cockbitch you are.”

Mike moans again, closing his eyes to focus on the scent and the taste. It’s so good, and he’s sucking on Joe’s cock eagerly. He wants this so much.

“Boss, I was – oh.”

Mike tries to pull away at the strange man’s voice, but Joe’s hand keeps him pressed against his groin.

“Hey Steve,” Joe says. “What’s the matter? Never seen a guy get his dick sucked before?”

Mike can’t see Steve, but he can hear him take a few steps closer and Mike tries to squirm away again. Fuck, he can’t believe it. Joe had brought them to a quiet spot in the building! This wasn’t supposed to happen!

“Not like this, boss,” Steve replies. “He, er, he looks pretty into it.”

“Oh, he is.” Joe strokes the back of Mike’s head. “Mike here is a great big slut who loves sucking dick. Come closer, you can see how hard he is because of it.”

Mike whimpers as he hears Steve come closer, and Joe tugs sharply on his hair. Mike can finally see Steve, who is towering over him. He’s younger than Joe, with some dark stubble on his chin, and Mike can see dark patches from sweat across his chest and armpits.

Steve puts his hands on his hips and smiles. “Oh wow, you’re right, he does love sucking dick.”

“I’m sure Mike is a big enough slut that he’ll suck your dick too.”

“You think?”

Mike lets out a whine. Oh God, he would suck Steve’s dick, he just knows it. He knows he won’t be able to resist once Steve whips his dick out. His own cock jerks at the thought of Steve doing that, of Steve jerking his cock into hardness while Mike finishes with Joe.

“Of course.” Joe sounds confident, his fingers running through Mike’s hair. “Why don’t you get yourself hard already?” Joe starts to slowly fuck Mike’s face again, while Mike is looking at Steve’s crotch from the corner of his eyes.

As Steve unzips his trousers, he notices Mike’s attention. “I think he’s looking forward to sucking my dick.”

“I bet he is.” Joe tugs on his hair. “But he better learn to focus on the job at hand, or he’s not gonna get to suck another dick at all.”

“C’mon, boss! You promised he’d give me a blowjob!”

Mike is looking up at Joe as he narrows his eyes at Mike. “He’ll give you a blowjob,” Joe says, “but he needs to do a good job with me too.”

Mike closes his eyes, as it’s easier that way. He can lose himself in the taste of Joe’s cock without being too distracted by Steve and his cock and how big it is and what it’ll taste like and smell like.

“There’s a good boy,” Joe mutters above him, and pushes his cock down Mike’s throat. “He needs to practise his deep-throating some more, make sure he does that with you too.”

“No problem.” Steve’s voice sounds rough, like he’s already jerking himself off, and Mike moans around Joe’s cock. Fuck, he wants to get to work on Steve’s cock.

Joe begins to thrust in and out of Mike’s mouth, then comes down his throat with a low grunt. He pulls Mike back, and Mike opens his eyes, already trying to turn his head towards Steve. Joe laughs. “Told you he was eager.”

Mike only has eyes for Steve’s cock, just inches away from him. Steve smells so good, and his own cock jerks in his trousers. “Please, Sir,” he manages.

Finally, Joe releases him and Mike leans in to let Steve’s cock slide into his mouth. He moans around it, closing his eyes. As good as Joe tastes, it is nice to taste a different cock. Steve’s cock is thicker, with a slight bend to it.

“Fuck!” Steve moans. “Fuck, you weren’t kidding when you said he was a cockslut!”

Mike glances up at him. Isn’t he doing a good job?

“I told you!” Joe laughs. “I swear, he just turned up one day and asked to suck my dick. I figured it was about time I share my good fortune.”

“Fuck yeah,” Steve manages, resting one hand on Mike’s head as Mike bobs back and forth. “Fucking take it deeper.”

Mike does, deep-throating him for as long as he can before moving back. After Joe’s dominant handling, it’s nice to be able to move at his own pace. He also slightly misses Joe’s guidance, since now he’s not sure what Steve likes. Still, Steve is moaning and thrusting his hips. Mike is clearly doing a great job, and he’s feeling very happy about it.

It doesn’t take long for Steve to come down his throat, and Mike starts licking his cock clean, moaning as he swallows the last drops. He closes his eyes and sits there, smiling as he enjoys the aftertaste. He’s never felt so happy, so calm.

“Hey, slut, you zoning out?” Steve snaps his fingers.

Mike opens his eyes and flushes. “N-no.”

“Good, because it’s time for you to leave,” Joe tells him. “I’m expecting you to be back here tomorrow morning nice and on time.” He looks at Steve. “Make it a quarter past seven, since you’ll be sucking off the both of us.”

Mike nods. Somewhere in the back of his mind there’s a fleeting thought that this should bother him, but he’s feeling too happy to protest. He likes sucking cock, and now he gets to suck off Joe and Steve again tomorrow morning. It’s awesome. “Awesome,” he says, smiling up at him.

Steve lets out a laugh. “Is he always like this after sucking you off?”

Joe shrugs. “He’s usually a little more talkative, but I guess sucking off two guys really does it for him.” He reaches out to pet Mike’s head. “You’re a good little cockslut, aren’t you?”

Mike blinks and nods. “Yes, Sir.” Joe is pleased with him, and he’s still feeling awesome. He feels like he could float away.

“Remember, slut, tomorrow at a quarter past seven,” Joe tells him.

“Yes, Sir,” Mike replies. “A quarter past seven. I’ll be here.”

Where else would he be but right here to service Joe and Steve?

*

His happy mood lasts the rest of the evening, and he’s never fallen asleep so easily. Usually, there’s something to worry about that’s keeping him from falling asleep immediately, but now he falls asleep the moment his head hits the pillow.

When he wakes up, Mike is torn between enjoying his happy buzz and hating it. Since this whole thing started, the most amount of blowjobs he’s given has been two, and yesterday he’d given four. After two blowjobs on Monday and one on Tuesday, four was way too much. He wonders if Joe will want to see him during lunch and after work again, and if Steve will be there every time.

The thought that he might have to service Joe and Steve three times today makes him wince, but it also makes his cock harden in his boxers. A part of him wants that, wants to experience the joy of sucking of those two wonderful men, swallowing their delicious cum and enjoying the buzz.

He takes a deep breath, trying to ignore the remnants of his happy buzz from yesterday and his cock perking up. He needs to have a word with Joe. He’s sure that if he can calmly explain things, Joe will settle for one blowjob a day and then everybody will be happy.

*

“I wanted to talk to you,” Mike says, when Joe and Steve are at the chain-link fence.

“You’re five minutes late, you dumb slut,” Joe tells him, and grabs him by the arm as he hauls him onto the construction site. Steve follows them. “Even if I wanted to talk to you, we haven’t got the time for it.”

“It’s about – it’s about yesterday,” Mike says, trying to get a word in even when Joe is striding through the building. Steve is right behind them, humming to himself.

Joe lets out a huff, then stops in the middle of one of the many hallways. He pushes Mike back up against the wall, pressing his body against Mike’s. “I said, we haven’t got time to talk, you dumb slut.”

Steve looks at his watch. “Boss is right,” he tells Mike. “The rest of the crew’ll be here soon, and you still need to give the both of us a blowjob.”

With Joe so close and his masculine scent invading his nose, it’s hard to focus on wanting to talk rather than wanting to fall down to his knees and suck him off, but Mike needs to have a word with them. “I can’t suck you guys off three times today,” he says quickly.

Joe glares down at him. “Why not? Colleagues getting suspicious?”

He thinks back on yesterday, but he doesn’t remember any weird comments from colleagues. Everything had been going really well. “No, but –”

“Do you have a meeting during lunch?” Steve asks.

“No, but –”

“We’re wasting time here,” Joe says, turning to Steve. “Let’s shut him up.” He pushes Mike down to his knees.

Mike’s eyes land on the bulge in Joe’s jeans, and he licks his lips. Oh yes, he wants to suck his cock. “No, wait,” he says, clinging to the thought that he shouldn’t be here during lunch. “I want to talk about lunch.”

Joe quickly unbuttons his trousers, pushing his jeans and boxers down. He presents Mike with his half-hard cock. “We’ll talk once you’ve sucked us off, slut.”

Mike’s staring at the cock in front of him. All other thoughts are leaving his head, he can only think about opening his mouth and how good it’ll feel to have Joe’s cock inside his mouth. “Okay.”

He moans when Joe slides deeper, shoving his dick down Mike’s throat. He’s got his hand against the back of Mike’s head, and strokes his cheek with his other hand. “There you go,” Joe says, his voice gentle. “There you go, that’s better, isn’t it? You feel so much better with a cock in your mouth.”

Mike tries to nod. Joe’s right. He’s not sure why he was so frustrated before about wanting to talk. Sucking cock is way better.

“Wow,” Steve mutters. “He must really love sucking cock.”

Joe laughs. “Yeah, we got lucky with this one. We gotta make sure we can keep him in line, though. Take some pictures, make sure to get his face in.”

Mike gags around Joe’s cock. Why does Joe need a picture? He closes his eyes when the phone’s cameraflash goes off in his eyes and whimpers.

“That’s it,” Joe grunts. “Fuck it, do some videos too. Something nice to show his boss if our slut keeps being difficult.”

Frustration mixes with the happiness in Mike’s brain. If he wants to skip out on servicing Steve and Joe, they now have proof to go with their claims, and that’s really bad.

But why would he want to skip out? He likes sucking dick and Joe and Steve have great cocks for sucking. It feels wonderful to feel Joe’s dick slide across his tongue.

“Got it, boss,” Steve says.

Joe lets out another deep groan as he fucks Mike’s mouth. “Good. Very good.” He sounds pleased as Mike is able to keep his cock down his throat without gagging for a long time, and it’s not long before he comes and passes Mike over to Steve.

Mike is still catching his breath when Steve rubs his own erection against Mike’s cheek. “Come on, open wide,” Steve tells him, and Mike does.

He closes his eyes to savour the taste of Steve’s dick, and the feel of it sliding into his mouth. Oh fuck, it’s so good. He moans around Steve’s cock, then hears the click from the camera on the phone.

“Just in case,” Joe tells him. “Besides, he looks good with a cock in his mouth.”

Steve starts to thrust as he runs his fingers through Mike’s hair. “Oh fuck, he’s good at this.”

Mike moans again, opening his eyes to look up at Steve and Joe, who are both smiling. Good, they’re pleased with him, and he’s pleased to be sucking their cocks. When he glances up at Joe, the older man takes another picture of him.

Mike has stopped caring about Joe taking pictures, he’s too into the feeling of Steve’s cock, of his smell and his taste, and he can taste the pre-come as Steve thrusts deeper. Yes, he wants to taste Steve’s cum and swallow it down so he can feel that happy buzz again.

When Steve finally does, Mike feels close to coming himself when he swallows. Oh yes, it tastes amazing, and he whites out for a moment in pure bliss.

He starts when he gets slapped across the face. “Huh?” Had he done anything wrong?

Joe and Steve look down at him. “You were sitting there with a glazed expression for nearly a minute,” Joe tells him, and Steve looks like he’s seconds away from laughing.

Mike blinks up at him, and smiles. “Awesome.” He’s feeling very awesome, even more awesome than he did yesterday.

Joe pulls him up. “You can go and feel awesome at work. Just make sure to be back here for lunch so you can suck our dicks again.”

Mike nods, looking forward to it. “I love sucking dick.” He looks at Joe’s and Steve’s groins, which are unfortunately covered by their jeans. “Do you want me to suck your dick again?”

“Yes, when it’s lunch time,” Joe says. He slaps Mike across the face again. “Come on, stop thinking about dick for a minute.”

It’s difficult to think through the happy fog inside his brain, but he does remember that he has a job nearby and what he’s supposed to do. “Yes, I should work. Then I can suck your dick.”

“Exactly,” Steve tells him. “Work first, dick-sucking later.”

But the thought of going to work dulls the happy glow. “I don’t like work.”

“Nobody does,” Joe says, “just hang in there until it’s break-time.”

*

Mike’s head clears more as he walks over to the office, but he’s still feeling happy when he heads for the front door.

Tom, one of the interns in Mike’s department, is having a quick smoke outside. He scowls when he sees Mike. “You’re way too happy this early in the morning, man!”

Mike shrugs and smiles at Tom. “I just gotta hang in there until break-time.” Then he gets to suck cock again.

Tom laughs. “You got that right.” He takes another drag off of his cigarette. “Do you want one?” He offers Mike a cigarette.

Mike shakes his head. “No way, I quit.” He’s found something so much better.

Tom’s blue eyes narrow as he looks at Mike. “What did you do?” he demands. “Seriously, what’s your secret? No one quits smoking and looks so damn happy.”

“I went to a hypnotist,” Mike replies. He shouldn’t tell people at work that he sucks cock. That would be bad. He’s not entirely sure why it’s bad, but a part of him is very certain that he shouldn’t tell Tom or anyone else at work about his cock-sucking habits.

Tom bursts out laughing, then eyes Mike suspiciously again. “And it works?”

Mike nods. “Yeah, I can give you his details if you like?”

Tom considers it, then shakes his head. “No way, I don’t believe that kind of crap.”

“Okay. I’m going to work.” Mike heads inside, feeling very happy with himself and the world. He knows he gets to suck cock again today, and his smiles widens. Today is going to be a great day.

*

Work comes easy to him. When he’s feeling happy, it’s easy to tune out the conversations of colleagues around him, although there are a few times when a colleague has to tap his shoulder to get his attention. His mind keeps wandering off to that morning and how great it was to suck off Joe and Steve, but he still finishes up what he needs to before lunch, and then he’s practically running out the building and over to the construction site.

Steve laughs when he sees Mike. “Someone’s happy to see me,” he says, and Mike nods.

“I wanna suck your dick,” he says, grinning.

Steve looks around, then nods. “Let me get Joe, the boss knows where the quieter spots in the building are.” When he leads Mike inside, he sounds proud as he explains that work has been coming along great.

Mike just nods, his cock already hardening at the thought of sucking off Joe and Steve again. Joe is in one of the future offices, blueprints on a table as he’s discussing something with one of the crew members.

“Boss,” Steve announces, then nods at Mike. “It’s time for lunch.”

Joe grins as he looks at Mike. “It’s definitely time for lunch.” He gives the man he was talking to a firm clap on the shoulder. “I’ll think about what you said, now get something to eat.”

The man walks out the room after nodding at Steve, and frowning slightly at Mike.

Steve pulls Mike further into the room. “Is this a good spot?” he asks.

Joe nods. “Yeah, good enough.” He pulls himself up to his full height and looks at Mike. “Why aren’t you on your knees yet, you bitch?”

Mike immediately drops to his knees, and eagerly crawls over to Joe when Joe starts unbuttoning his jeans. His eyes are glued to the hard bulge in Joe’s tight, white boxers and when Joe isn’t quick enough to push them down, Mike presses his nose against them, inhaling Joe’s musky scent and moans. He starts licking the fabric, then whimpers when Joe pushes him away.

“Wait,” Joe tells him. He slowly pushes his boxers down, and when his hard cock springs free, Mike leans in again. “Wait!”

Mike freezes, and moans. “I wanna suck your dick,” he says, looking up at Joe.

Joe smiles down at him. “Ask us nicely.”

Mike blinks. “I wanna suck your dick, please?”

“Mmm, better.”

He’s not sure what Joe wants to hear. “Please? Sir? Please, can I suck your dick now? I really want to and it smells so good.” He can’t help but groan.

“Yes, you may.”

Mike wastes no time swallowing Joe’s cock, letting it slide down his throat and burying his nose in his pubic hair. Yes, this is what he wants, what he needs. His mouth filled with thick cock, his nose filled with the scent of a real man. His own cock is fully hard, pressing against the fabric of his trousers.

“Fucking hell,” Steve mutters behind them. “How is he even more desperate than this morning?”

“Mmm, good question.” Joe groans as he strokes Mike’s hair. “But at least he’s not whining about not wanting to suck us off anymore.”

“Yeah, that was weird. He’s clearly a complete slut for cock, why wouldn’t he want to suck our dicks? He fucking loves it.”

Mike nods as he relaxes while Joe fucks his mouth. He does fucking love it, and he is a complete slut for cock.

When Joe comes, Steve is already hard and waiting for him, and Mike eagerly takes him down his throat too. He wants to have as much of Steve’s dick in his mouth as possible, wants to taste and smell him.

Steve coming down his throat makes him white out again, and he gets slapped in the face twice before he can manage a reply.

“Yeah?” he says.

Joe looks down at him. “Jerk yourself off for us, you slut.”

It’s a brilliant idea. He’s achingly hard and already close to coming thanks to sucking off Joe and Steve. He feels so happy and he swiftly sits up to unzip his trousers and get his cock out. It’s smaller than Joe’s and Steve’s, but it is hard, and he wraps his fist around it.

He starts jerking off, looking up at Steve and Joe to see if they’re watching, and smiles when he sees Joe has his phone out again. Joe seems to be really into taking pictures of Mike, and Mike is happy that Joe likes that. He groans as he comes, his cum splattering on the concrete floor. It’s not as good as swallowing cum, but it does bring some relief.

“Now watch this,” Joe tells Steve, then turns to Mike. “Lick up your cum, bitch.”

Mike gets down on all fours and starts licking it up. It tastes nice, but not as good as Steve’s or Joe’s. He makes sure to lick it all up, then looks up at Joe, who still has his phone pointed at Mike. “Is that what you wanted, Sir?”

“Yeah, cockslut, it is. Go make yourself look presentable before you head back to work. We’ll see you here after five.”

“You want me to suck your cock again?” Mike can’t believe his luck. He’s already feeling so lucky he got to suck their cocks twice today, a third time would be amazing. He feels like he’s bursting with happiness.

“We definitely do, yes,” Joe tells him. “After you’ve finished your work.”

Oh, right. Work. He has to do work first.

*

He zones out a lot that afternoon, but well, who can blame him? He got to suck off two studs today and gets to do it again later. Being on his knees for Joe and Steve is way more fun than being stuck behind a desk and a computer and looking at boring documents. He can’t wait for today to be over.

He’s floating on bliss when he sucks off Steve and Joe for the third time that day. He can’t remember ever feeling this good, this happy.

He’s happy even when Joe slaps his face to bring him out of his happy buzz long enough to exchange a few words.

“Hey. Hey, you cumdump, you gonna come back to Earth or what?” Joe asks him.

Mike nods, still smiling. “Yes, Sir.”

“Good boy. Now, we’re gonna do the same again tomorrow, right? That means being here at a quarter past seven to give us blowjobs like the good little cumdump you are.”

“Yes, Sir.” He gets to do it again tomorrow and feel this happy again! Steve and Joe are awesome. “I wanna suck you off again.”

“Yeah, you get to do that,” Joe tells him. “We’ll have some fun again tomorrow.”

*

Friday is pretty much the same as Thursday, but with Joe teasing him about the fun they’ll have once work is over. Mike wonders what it’ll be. Will Joe invite more crew members? Because that would be fun. They would have wonderful cocks too, he bets, delicious and big and they’d feel so good sliding inside his mouth.

He doesn’t get a lot of work done, but that’s fine. Everything is fine as far as Mike is concerned, and it doesn’t matter if the manager of his department is annoyed with him, because she’s always stressed on Friday and it’s no business of Mike.

Tom asks him for details about the hypnotist, running a hand through his blond curls as he looks around furtively, as if asking about a hypnotist is something embarrassing. Mike gives him the address of the website.

“He’s really great,” Mike tells Tom. “He’s awesome.”

Tom looks sceptical. “Well, he’s worth one visit, right? I’ve been looking into hypnosis, maybe it isn’t complete bullshit.”

“It’s awesome,” Mike insists.

*

He’s surprised when Joe and Steve lead him somewhere quiet, and Joe tells him to strip. He’s never had to take off his clothes before, except to shove his trousers down to jerk off. He stands before Steve and Joe, then kneels down when Joe tells him to.

“We’re gonna do things a little different today, bitch,” Joe tells him. “You get to suck off Steve first, and I’m gonna fuck you.”

Mike frowns at that. “But I want to suck cock.”

“Yeah, I know, but I want to something else for a change. Your mouth is great, but I bet your ass is just as good.”

It still bothers Mike. “Please, Sir, I want to suck your cock.”

Joe slaps his bare ass hard. “You can suck Steve’s cock. I’m gonna fuck your ass. Don’t worry, we have some lotion to ease the way. Geez, you’re acting like you’ve never had a cock up your ass before.”

“I haven’t.”

“What the hell?” Steve exclaims. “How the fuck are you an anal virgin? You’re a complete slut.”

“Too busy sucking cock?” Joe says, but he sounds surprised too. “Either way, he’s not gonna be a virgin for long.”

Mike protests, but he gets down on all fours when Joe tells him to, and when Steve gets on his knees before Mike and offers him his cock, all thoughts of protesting are gone from his mind.

He notices when Joe starts fingering his ass. It feels weird, but not too bad, and besides, he’s got a cock in his mouth, so everything is great as far as Mike’s concerned.

He whimpers around Steve’s cock when Joe starts pushing his dick against Mike’s hole, and Steve pulls his cock out of Mike’s mouth.

“Give me a second to come, he always blisses out after that,” Steve says, “and I don’t want him to bite my dick off.”

“Fine,” Joe grumbles, and goes back to fingering Mike’s hole with his slicked up fingers instead. “But make it quick.”

Mike moans when Steve comes down his throat after a few more thrusts, and it tastes so good and he feels so happy that he doesn’t even feel Joe’s dick pushing inside his ass until Joe is a few inches inside of him.

The happy buzz fades and Mike groans in discomfort. It feels weird to have a thick dick inside his ass. “I wanna suck your dick,” he insists, because sucking dick is so much better than getting fucked.

Joe ignores him in favour of pushing deeper inside of him. “You’re so fucking tight,” he groans. “Oh fuck.”

Mike pants as Joe’s cock fills him further. The feeling of discomfort doesn’t go away, and he doesn’t like how it makes the warm, happy feeling inside of him fade. He thinks about sucking Joe’s dick, and that makes him feel better.

Joe begins to thrust once he’s fully inside of Mike, groaning as his balls slap against Mike’s ass. It still doesn’t feel great for Mike, but he’s starting to get used to it, and it sounds like Joe is really enjoying himself.

Mike whimpers as Joe starts thrusting harder and faster. He’s clinging to the happy buzz as much as he can, but it’s difficult with Joe’s thick dick inside his ass, where he doesn’t really want it to be. He wants it to be in his mouth, where it tastes so good. He keeps thinking about how good Joe’s cock tastes as Joe keeps fucking him hard and fast.

Joe groans and comes inside of him, and it’s nowhere near as good as having Joe come down his throat, but at least it’s over.

“I hope you liked that, slut,” Joe says, panting as he pulls out Mike, “because we’ll be doing that a lot more often.”

“Do I get to fuck him too?” Steve asks.

“Sure,” Joe replies. “On Monday.” He pats Mike’s back. “Let’s give our cumdump some time to recover, huh?”

“I wanna suck cock,” Mike tells them. “On Monday. Please?”

Joe heaves a big sigh. “Fine, if sucking cocks makes you so happy, you can do that too. But you’re our cumdump, and that means that we get to use both your holes, understand?”

Mike nods. “Yes, Sir.” He gets to suck cock again on Monday, but he knows it’s gonna be a long weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on Tumblr as http://tarasherotica.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr as http://tarasherotica.tumblr.com/


End file.
